


Безысходность

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Medical Procedures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Понятие "безысходность" в словаре Стайлза Стилински отсутствовало. До недавнего времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безысходность

Понятие "безысходность" в словаре Стайлза Стилински отсутствовало. До недавнего времени.  
Сколько культов, литературы, телепередач и прочей мишуры было посвящено НЛО и внеземному разуму в человеческой культуре! Сколько отчаянные энтузиасты и увлеченные ученые спорили, надеялись, мечтали встретиться с братьями по разуму!  
И насколько Земля оказалась не готова.  
Пессимистам никто не верил – может, потому, что вообще все люди слабо верили в существование летающих тарелок и враждебных зеленых человечков, не говоря уже про настоящее инопланетное вторжение. Мол, если и произойдет когда, то точно не на нашем веку, а в будущем, когда земляне будут достаточно развиты, чтобы дать отпор враждебным цивилизациям или на равных дружить с мирными.  
Но не земляне выбирали время для контакта.  
Стайлз висел в воздухе, растянутый на силовых полях, обнаженный, совершенно беспомощный, и понимал, что спасения ждать неоткуда – никакая магия, никакие оборотни не защитят от технологий, настолько превосходящих по уровню земные. Все друзья Стайлза, вся его стая, включая Дерека, альфу, оказались бессильны против одного нейроимпульсного заряда. Стайлз, видя это, попытался бежать с той проклятой поляны – предупредить других, особенно отца, потому что если с земными тварями, где бы они ни были, можно воевать, то с космическими – нет. Их и догнать-то проблема.  
А вот они догнали Стайлза без малейших проволочек.  
Их не очень интересовали люди, наверное. Оборотней забрали всех, но Эллисон осталась лежать на земле, и Стайлз надеялся, что все-таки живая. Лидию, кажется, тоже оставили, и это ведь хорошо, девушки по крайней мере сообщат, что случилось. После оборотней отец ничему не удивится и хотя бы не станет мучиться неизвестностью. Возможно, Лидия даже сумеет его занять, а может, он и сам найдет себе занятие: например, достучится до того самого секретного отдела ФБР, вокруг которого столько сплетен и слухов...  
Слабое утешение.  
Стайлз не знал, за что ему такая честь. Почему из всех людей его забрали только его? Или дело в том, что им требовались мужчины?  
Впрочем, какая разница. Ему все равно не выдержать всего, что с ним собирались проделать, он знал. Интуиция, развитая уроками шаманства, надрывно кричала об опасности – пронзительным голосом Лидии, звеневшим в ушах.  
И не зря.  
Появившиеся из ниоткуда зонды, начавшие прощупывать его тело, оптимизма не прибавляли. Стайлз слишком много читал научной фантастики, так что примерно представлял себе их дальнейшие действия.  
Перед ним раскрывались голографические записи, схематичные изображения всех органов, окруженные странными символами, много разнообразных трехмерных картинок, чьих значений Стайлз не знал.  
А потом все это стало неважно. Очень сложно концентрироваться на окружающем, когда зонд равнодушно тыкается тебе в уретру и входит, игнорируя крик, до сфинктера, а потом, с нажатием, дальше, в мочевой пузырь. Который немедленно начинает раздуваться прямо на глазах, и кожа живота натягивается, а позывы становятся невыносимыми – и всегда помогавшее расслабление не спасает, потому что закачанную внутрь жидкость не вытолкнуть просто так, но и терпеть невозможно.  
Стайлз бессильно закричал: ему казалось, что внутри у него десятки литров воды, и режущая боль перекрыла даже смутные ощущения стыда... а потом пропало – жидкость исчезла, словно ее и не было. Но зонд выскользнул не до конца: теперь он проник не в мочевой пузырь, а в яички – по узеньким канальчикам. И ощущение переполненности повторилось.  
Стайлз выгнулся в удерживавших его силовых полях, хватанул воздух ртом и отстраненно понял, что уже сорвал голос. К болевым ощущениям добавились новые: зонды щупали раздутые яички, обвивались вокруг них, сжимали. Еще чуть-чуть, и наступит болевой шок.  
Стайлз не знал, зачем с ним делают это. Даже если они измеряли предельный объем его внутренних полостей или органов, даже если им зачем-то нужны были сведения об упругости человеческих тканей... неважно, впрочем. Неважно.  
Для него больше нет важных вещей, кроме одной.  
Пара часов таких экспериментов – и он не выдержит. Если повезет – умрет от болевого шока. Надо верить, что повезет.  
И... скорее бы.


End file.
